


Um Salvador Inesperado

by thisisvane



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisvane/pseuds/thisisvane
Summary: Minha aparência andrógina já havia causado algumas confusões antes, mas nada como isso. Não importava o quanto eu corresse não conseguia me livrar dele, e para ajudar todos, todos daquele maldito campus estavam naquele maldito baile.





	Um Salvador Inesperado

**Author's Note:**

> Imagens retiradas do Google. Edição feita por mim.

Minha aparência andrógina já havia causado algumas confusões antes, mas nada como isso. Não importava o quanto eu corresse não conseguia me livrar dele, e para ajudar, todos, e quando digo todos, quero dizer todos daquele maldito campus estavam naquele maldito baile. 

Adentrei correndo pelo prédio dos dormitórios e tentei aumentar ainda mais minha velocidade, não que tenha adiantado muito já que assim que adentrei o primeiro quarto que vi aberto e tive minha tentativa me trancar nele frustrada e meu corpo foi empurrado junto com a mesma.

Meu ar faltava, meu coração estava a mil, tentava encontrar maneiras de escapar dali, mas nada me ocorria. Fui pego pelos ombros e jogados na cama

— Que tal agora tirarmos a prova? - O sotaque russo soou forte e quando o rapaz a minha frente tirou a camisa cheia de babados e adornos, eu tive a certeza de que eu estava fodido.

Comecei a tremer, acho que meu desespero era bem evidente, afinal aquele russo de merda só riu ao perceber meu estado. E detesto ter que admitir isso, mas sem dúvidas eu estava em pânico, pular pela janela do quinto andar do dormitório não me parecia uma má ideia.

Senti então seus lábios sugarem a pele de meu pescoço e então rasgar todo o tecido de minha camisa.

— Olha só. - Sentir aquelas mãos me apertando daquela forma só fazia com que eu me debatesse ainda mais, e aquilo parecia diverti-lo. - E não é que realmente é um homem. - O sorriso que ele deu fez um arrepio correr pela minha espinha e comecei tentar me soltar ainda mais desesperadamente.

Foi quando eu senti suas mão se fechando em meu pescoço, o ar começou a faltar, tentei me soltar, mas quanto mais me debatia maior era o aperto e então nada. O aperto foi desfeito, ouvi o maldito russo gritar e então sair correndo dali, me senti sendo observado, o dono do quarto talvez, mas não conseguia me mover, a crise de tosse e as lágrimas vieram juntas, só conseguia chorar.

Pude sentir alguém tocando minhas costas, não me virei para ver quem havia me salvado, não conseguiria encarar ninguém naquele momento, apenas chorei até apagar.

—

Acordei com a incômoda claridade em meu rosto, vi que me encontrava sozinho, e estranhamente em meu quarto, meu colega de quarto, Alfred, não parecia ter voltado. Na verdade, ninguém parecia ter voltado, o silêncio ali era estranho, provavelmente o único momento em que aquele dormitório era silencioso, era quando estavam em horário de aulas ou quando tinha festas.

Fui ao banheiro e ao me olhar no espelho levei um susto com meu próprio reflexo, podia-se ver marcas roxas em meu pescoço, mas a mais evidente, podia-se ver o contorno exato dos dedos daquele maldito russo.

Senti meus olhos arderem e mais uma vez as lágrimas rolarem ao lembrar do que havia acontecido.

Tudo culpa do Lucas, aquele maldito brasileiro que queria por toda lei fazer uma festa para comemorar o carnaval, e Alfred, meu escandaloso colega de quarto com quem discutia e lhe dizia que um baile de máscaras seria melhor. No final acabou sendo uma festa em homenagem ao carnaval. Como Lucas havia convencido aquele americano eu não sabia, mas os dois me arrastaram até lá e vejam como isso terminou.

_ “Está tudo bem agora.” _ \- Sequei as lágrimas que me impediam de ver qualquer coisa e olhei em direção da onde a voz veio e não havia ninguém. Devia estar ficando louco.

Assim que saí do dormitório fui cercado por inúmeras pessoas me perguntando o que tinha acontecido, ou como eu tinha sobrevivido. Dei graças ao me sentir ser puxado para um local isolado atrás do dormitório.

Vi Lucas, um dos meus “salvadores” me encarar e então ir arregalando os olhos e sem qualquer aviso puxar o cachecol que eu havia colocado para esconder as marcas.

— Ya… Yao... O fantasma pegou você também? - Falou Alfred tremendo ao meu lado. O olhei confuso.

— Fantasma? Não seja ridículo Alfred. Isso - apontei para meu próprio pescoço - foi aquele maldito do Ivan enquanto tentava me estuprar. - Vi então os dois arregalarem ainda mais os olhos, se é que era possível. - E que história é essa de o fantasma me pegar também? - Perguntei depressa para evitar falar sobre a noite passada.

— Ivan apareceu no meio do salão gritando, disse que vocês estavam no dormitório quando alguma coisa atacou ele. Ele não estava normal, mas nos ombros dele dá pra ver a marca de duas mão, como se tivessem sido marcadas a ferro. Além de ele continuar alegando que não havia ninguém lá a não ser vocês dois. - Explicou Lucas enquanto Alfred ao que parece tentava manter seu autocontrole.

— E vocês acreditaram nisso? Que insano, é claro que nosso dormitório tem histórias de ser assombrado e por isso a maioria dos estudantes aqui sempre tentam pregar peças, principalmente nos calouros, mas usar isso pra esconder o que fez comigo é simplesmente um absurdo, me admiro o senhor herói aí ter acreditado nisso. - Bufei fazendo Lucas rir e Alfred me olhar indignado. - Agora eu só queria saber quem foi a pessoa que me salvou do Ivan, não tive coragem de tirar a cara do travesseiro pra ver quem era.

— Yao, tem certeza que você está bem? - Perguntou Lucas agora me olhando preocupado.

— Estou bem, felizmente aquele russo maldito não teve tempo de fazer nada. 

— Não fazer nada? - Alfred levantou a voz me encarando perplexo. - Então você considera isso em seu pescoço o que? Uma nova tatoo?

Apenas o ignorei e sai dali rumo a primeira aula do dia, tentando de toda forma fugir do tumulto que durante todo aquele dia decorreu a minha volta.

—

Passadas algumas semanas a história do fantasma de Ivan haviam virado motivos de riso, principalmente ao descobrirem o que realmente tinha acontecido acharam um absurdo ele tentar encobrir o que fez com uma história daquelas, e ainda alegaram que ele deveria ter queimado os próprios ombros para tudo parecer mais real. Agora toda vez que o russo passava perto de mim ele me olhava aterrorizado, não que eu me importasse, era até melhor, pelo menos ele não chegaria perto de mim nunca mais.

E finalmente chegou o dia que eu entendi o porque tinha sido tão fácil convencer Alfred a fazer o bendito carnaval de Lucas, porque agora aqui estava eu vestindo roupas que pareciam pertencer ao século passado e tendo uma máscara presa no rosto. Pois hoje era o bendito baile de máscaras que aquele americano tanto queria. E para ajudar eu havia sido abandonado - mais uma vez - pelos dois idiotas que deveriam ser meus amigos.

Alfred foi correr atrás daquele inglês estranho da aula de literatura, enquanto Lucas foi atormentar o pobre português da aula de filosofia.

Foi quando de repente senti minha cintura ser puxada. O garoto em minha frente não era alto ou possuía porte atlético, mas era forte. Tentei me soltar, aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo de novo, havia sido assim com Ivan da outra vez.

— Eu não sou uma maldita garota. - Falei irritado ao tentar me soltar.

— Eu sei. - Ele disse calmamente. - Não se preocupe não vou fazer nada. - Continuou falando como se soubesse exatamente o que eu estava pensando.

— Então o que você quer? - perguntei de forma ríspida, o que vocês queriam, depois do que aconteceu comigo não conseguia ser um poço de educação.

— Poderia começar agradecendo - sorriu com o canto dos lábios, e esse pequeno gesto fez meu coração disparar. Maldição.

— E porque eu deveria agradecer? - O encarei indiferente.

— Por ter lhe salvado já seria o suficiente. - Dito isso e com um singelo sorriso nos lábios ele simplesmente desapareceu, assim, sem mais nem menos, bem diante de meus olhos.

E aquilo sim havia sido inesperado. Quem diria que meu salvador era realmente um fantasma?

 

**Author's Note:**

> História escrita para o Concurso NFF Fev./2017; Tema: "Espíritos&Fantasmas"


End file.
